four_worlds_collidefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This is the timeline for Four Worlds Collide. Timeline 1406 * The Sultanate of Fez colonizes the Canary Islands after pushing small Spanish settlements out. 1411 * The Sultanate of Fez colonizes Madeira. 1414 * Zheng He embarks on his first Pacific voyage, discovering most of Melanesia, as well as the Australian coast. 1426 * Portugal colonizes the Azores. 1439 * Zheng He embarks on a second voyage, discovering all of Micronesia, as well as New Zealand. 1441 * Muslim merchants from Sumatra spread agriculture, civilization, and Islam to the Australian Aborigines. 1453 * The Hundred Years War ends as in OTL. * Zheng He embarks on a third Pacific Voyage, where he discovers the Americas. A trade post, called Xinshanghai, is established in OTL Puerto Vallarta, for trading with the Aztecs. 1476 * A Japanese noble, Hidetoshi Shimazu, discovers the Kuril Islands, Kamchatka, and the Aleutian Islands. 1481 * Portugal declares war on Fez for the Moroccan colony of Jazira (OTL Madeira) and the Rif area of Northern Morocco. * Hidetoshi Shimazu leads 79 people to Kamchatka, and establishes a settlement in OTL Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky, called Hatakagama. 1487 * The Aztec Empire, as well as many of the Mayan city-states, becomes a tributary to the Ming Empire. * With the re-introduction of horses to the Americas, some of the tribes in the OTL Southern US, such as the Navajo and Apache, begin forming groups of nomadic herders, much like the khanates of Mongolia and Central Asia. For this reason, these newly-emerging nomadic herder societies are called "khanates". 1489 * Several other Mexican trading posts are established on the Western Mexican coast, and these trading posts are officially granted provincial status. The province is named Zhengguo, after Zheng He. * The War of the Islands ends in a Moroccan victory, and the Portuguese port city of Ceuta is seized by the Moroccans. 1490 * The Sultanate of Tlemcen colonizes Cape Verde. 1492 * Christopher Columbus "discovers" the Americas. * The Sultanate of Granada is annexed by the Kingdom of Castille, officially completing the Reconquista. 1493 * A Spanish colony is established in Hispaniola, as is in OTL. * A Moroccan explorer and missionary, Muhammad Ibn Batutta, discovers the southern parts of the Carribean, as well as OTL Guyana, when being blown off course on a trip to Africa. * Chinese trade colonies are established in OTL Peru. These South American colonies are collectively known as the Fusang colonies. 1498 * English and French explorers "discover" the Americas. * A Moroccan colony is established in the OTL Orinoco Delta, called Allahstan. The Moroccans learn of Chinese presence from natives. 1499 * The Japanese explorer, Hidetoshi Shimazu, establishes a colony on OTL Adak Island, called Arasuka. * Ming settlers colonize the coast of California, now known as the Tiandong colonies. 1501 * Moroccan explorers discover the Incas, and thus the Chinese colonies. A trade deal is quickly made. * A farmer from Hunan moves to the Zhengguo colony in OTL Mexico. Not that it would matter until the 20th Century... 1508 * Moroccan explorers discover the Yucatan. After permission from the Chinese, the Moroccans are allowed to purchase a strip of coastal land stretching 12 kilometers inland and around the Yucatan Peninsula, all the way to Honduras. This colony is named Al-Gharbeyyah. * Brazil begins to be settled by Portuguese settlers. * The Spanish conquer Cuba. * The French and British begin settling small islands in the Carribean. 1511 * The Sultanate of Fez (i.e Morocco), threatened by the Spanish and Portuguese, and intrigued by news of a large empire beyond India that had settled the Americas (i.e China), makes an alliance with the Ming Dynasty. * The Navajo "Khanate", having heard of takes of a certain "Genghis Khan" that conquered an entire continent 150 years before, aspires to emulate this so-called "Genghis Khan". The chief of the Navajo styles himself "Diné Khan" and proceeds to subjugate the Hopi, Pueblo, and Jicarilla tribes. 1517 * The Spanish discover Mexico, as in OTL. Seeing as there are great riches, as well as Moroccan traders, Spain declares war on the Aztec Empire and the Mayan city-states (now tributaries of China), thus sparking the War for Mexican Dominance.